one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Tremor X Toph Beifong
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! As Gaara met his demise, only one Titan of the Earth can stop Toph now; an Earth Elemental Ninja with the Brutalities needed to end opponents. Who has the better belief that they'll rock? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Tremor.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Toph Beifong.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Toph Whistles in victory over an easy win over Gaara, another Earth Manipulator was about to get in her way... Toph: Heh. That- Crrrrck! Toph: Lame-o- BAM! Toph: Whiny Emo dude had it coming! A Giant Ninja stood in front of Toph's path. Toph: I mean, "The ultimate defense?!" C-puh... Toph was about to come face to chest against an opponent she technically can't see... Toph: Yo, Big dude; you're in my way! ???: ... Toph: I duuno what you are, but I'll take you out like I did to that guy I beat minutes ago! The Blind Bandit stopped her physical time to see that she was dealing with something beyond her normal ability. As she finished analyzing her target, she swung two rocky pillars in an attempt to crush the Rock Ninja. Initially, Toph thought the plan would work. But as the two pillars were cracking, they eventually EXPLODED out of control; The Rock Ninja was freed from death itself. Toph was in a state of disbelief. Has she found her match? She simply needed to know. Toph: Who- What are you? The Rock Ninja: Tremor, simply echoed what he needed to say... Tremor: ' ''I AM TREMOR. I HEARD OF YOU'RE EARTHBENDING ABILTIES. BUT ARE THEY ON PAR WITH AN ELEMENTAL'S?! ' Toph was perplexed by such ability, yet pretty annoyed too. (Cues Agni Kai - Avatar: The Last Airbender Soundtrack) Toph: What?! Of course they- Wait. I sense a mass amount of power coming from you... MORESO than Gaara. You're actually an elemental? I simply thought you were some kind of ninja! Tremor: ' NOW YOU UNDERSTAND... I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL KOMBAT TO TEST YOUR FULL STRENGTH. ' Toph: BRING IT ON! You know what they say; The bigger they are, the harder they fall! The Fight '''NOBODY BLINK...' (Toph uses her sense to find an attack position.) ENGAGE! 60.0-59.3: Toph creates a pillar beneath Tremor's foot, but was decimated the moment it was created. Toph was stunned at such power. 58.8-47.6: But such power isn't at its limit yet. Tremor changed to Metallic mode, and threw some magma into the air. Toph tried to evade the attack, but instead, easily went into the burning rock. Toph Screamed, not realizing a quake is about to trip her up. As it did, Tremor switched to Crystalline mode, and put on crystal armor to protect for a hit... 47.3-37.7: But as Toph was alleviated from the burns and was able to fight again, she broke Tremor's Armor, levitated the shards, and shredded him until he turned his armor shards to dust. Tremor then went into Aftershock Mode and prepared his rock power as Toph threw a giant chunk of canyon. 37.4-29.1: Tremor timed his Projectile negation perfectly, as a slab of sedimentary stone broke to bits. 35.6-31.8: Tremor: ' ''INTERESTING... YOU'RE POWERFUL, BUT YOU'D NEVER STAND A CHANCE AGANST KOTAL KAHN AND HIS ARMY. ' 30.9-28.5: Toph: Then I suppose you fought a Girl that Kicked your butt, and humiliated you??? 27.1-22.4: Tremor: ' MILLENA WAS JUST A CANNIBALISTIC COUNTERFEIT THAT FEEDS ON THE BLOOD OF MASS MURDER. I DEFEATED MY FAIR SHARE OF FEMALES... ' 21.9-21.3: Toph: Oh... 20.8-11.5: Toph then went all out, slinging stone masses at Tremor. It was useless, so Toph tried another tactic; crushing her foe in general. She created two giant slabs of Stone, and as they were to crush Tremor, he simply held the slabs like it was nothing. Stunned, Toph tried to Push the slabs with whatever she had left. 11.1-0.1: Not only did it not work, but Toph is now spent on her Earth Bending ability. As Tremor was about to use a Brutality by using his X-Ray. Toph was forced to push herself beyond her limit now. She then noticed rock like patterns on Tremor, and thought: Why didn't I attack there to begin with? As she was about to finish the fight, it was already too late. Tremor threw Toph, threw a boulder at her abdomen, snapping it, and then created a Stalagmite which impaled the Blind Bandit causing murder in a high degree. (Agni Kai - Avatar: The Last Airbender Soundtrack Ends.) '''K.O.!' Toph could've easily finished off Tremor, but Tremor just simply had more reach. Also, Tremor has a variety of Brutalites. He could use any one! Tremor simply kneeled down to meditate, encalming him from his victory... Results/Credits (Cues EarthQuake (O2JAM Soundtrack)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TREMOR! Tremor is from MORTAL KOMBAT, owned by Warner Bros. Toph Beifong is from AVATAR: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra, owned by Nickelodeon. Agni Kai is from AVATAR: The Last Airbender, owned by Nickelodeon. EarthQuake is from O2Jam (Discontinued...), owned by AfreecaTV, Gamania, & IP E-Games. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Western Animation themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music